


Compensation

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Gentle Dom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: This wasn't quite what Nora thought Edward meant when he asked her to give Emogene a hand.Kinktober 2019 Day Three: Seduction | Frottage | Against a wall | SthenolagniaKinktober 2019 Day Four: Size Difference | Threesome | Biting | Daddy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emogene gives Nora a thank you for her daring rescue
> 
> Kinktober 2019 Day Three: Seduction | Frottage | Against a wall | Sthenolagnia

Emogene Cabot swung the door open to gaze at Nora with a raised brow and a glass of wine in one hand. “What, did you want something?” she drawled.

“Uh,” Nora paused, “Edward sent me up to see if you…needed anything?”

The _raised_ brow suddenly _quirked_. “Did he?” she asked, a sudden breathless edge to her voice.

Nora blinked. “Uh, yeah, he did. Um, do you?”

The woman slid away from the door with a swing of her hips. “Come in, and I’ll see if I can’t find a task for you. Edward will compensate you, don’t worry.”

Brow furrowing, Nora shook her head and followed Emogene into her room. The place was fancy, not as luxurious as some places Nora had seen, but fancy, and Emogene placed her wine down onto a wooden desk that had probably cost as much as Nora’s car once.

“I never thanked you for getting me out of that mess, you know,” Emogene called.

Nora blinked. “I didn’t think you were going to,” she admitted.

“No, I wasn’t, but now I’ve thought of something, so I might as well,” Emogene shot back, and turned around. “Pass me that suitcase,” she ordered, gesturing to one by a dresser nearby.

Nora moved over to it as Emogene flitted behind her, closing the door. Suitcase in hand, Nora straightened up, looking over at the blonde. Wordlessly, Emogene accepted the luggage, and then she tossed it aside and stepped forward. Nora moved away instinctively. Her back hit the wall behind her, and without a word, Emogene caged her in with both arms either side of Nora’s shoulders.

“Emogene-” Nora began, arms going up. Whatever she’d said or done-

“So when you were downstairs with Edward,” Emogene drawled softly, “did he ask you about me? Did he ask if I was _pretty_?”

“I-” Nora spluttered, her face burning, “I- I mean, yes, but I don’t, I don’t really-”

Edward had asked her exactly that. When Nora had said ‘_real pretty’_ and then realised her words, Edward had just chuckled and waved it off. _‘You can’t be worse than the riff-raff she runs off with every so often,’_ he’d told her. _‘Go see if she needs any help.’_

“So I thought of a thank you for getting me out of the theatre,” Emogene told her. “If you don’t want it, you can go, I’m just not giving you anything else. But if you do want it…”

Oh. _Oh_. Oh, ok. “So does Edward always act as your wingman?” Nora found herself asking.

“He likes to make sure I’ve got the pick of the best,” Emogene said, taking a step closer, her body a scant inch from Nora’s as her arms slid down, both hands wrapping around Nora’s waist, and pushing a little to pin her to the wall. “Now, first I believe I owe you a _‘thank you’_ for your _valiant deed_.”

“First?” Nora asked.

Emogene’s mouth pressed firmly to hers and silenced her.

Given how long it had been since Nora had kissed _anyone_, let alone another woman, she wasn’t surprised at just how little time it took for Emogene to get her panting and gasping. Nor did Emogene seem interested in drawing out her clearly heartfelt thanks. Nipping and licking at Nora’s lips, she shoved her thigh between Nora’s and began to rock it upwards, pressing it against Nora’s core and drawing soft moans from her.

Those hands were firm, deceptively strong as they slid up Nora’s body to cup her breasts and smooth along the outline of her bra through the fabric.

“Mmm,” Emogene murmured, “I haven’t had anyone who looks like you in a _long_ time.”

“Like me?” Nora breathed, as Emogene dragged the zip of her suit down to her belly.

“Soft,” Emogene replied, pulling the suit over her shoulders.

Nora helped her get it around her waist, and then arched up enough for Emogene to pull it over her ass and pool around the tops of her boots. “That’s not what I’d call myself,” she chuckled, biting her lip.

“Right, they used to call us something else before the world went to shit,” Emogene drawled.

“Yup,” Nora gasped.

Emogene unclipped her bra before she even noticed it was loose, and it was tugged off with those strong, delicate fingers and deposited on the dresser next to them. Immediately, her hands were cupping Nora’s breasts, and the vault dweller kept her arms spread out to let her do so, biting her lip when thumbs brushed her nipples. Her hips jerked a little.

“Let me guess,” Emogene worked Nora’s boots down a little until she could get her leg back between Nora’s thighs, grinding it against the seat of the faded white underwear, “I’m the first for a while, huh?”

“Yeah, _oh_ yeah,” Nora panted, her eyes closing. “Oh, god, Emogene…”

She rode herself against Emogene’s thigh, the slick seat of her underwear pressing against her, and kept her arms up as Emogene dipped her head to Nora’s neck, teeth scraping across the skin. Her lips swiftly moved their way down to the curve of Nora’s breast, then lower, until they wrapped around a nipple and started to suck. The heat was like a bolt of pleasure that hit Nora at her core, and if she hadn’t been rocking steadily before, she was now.

A wet lapping noise was the only warning she got that Emogene’s tongue was playing with the stiff, dark peak of her breast, alternating between sensations and leaving Nora whimpering, trembling.

“Touch me,” Emogene ordered, and Nora lowered her arms, immediately going to unbutton Emogene’s shirt and tug it open. The youngest Cabot wore black lace lingerie beneath it, and the striking difference between the rather frumpy shirt and the high-class underwear had Nora biting her lip and running her palms over it. _Satin_. Oh god. However Emogene had kept this preserved, Nora wanted to know.

“That’s beautiful,” she breathed.

Emogene pulled her thigh away. Nora almost yelped in protest, but then Emogene was tugging at her underwear, pulling it down to join the mess of blue cloth and black leather around Nora’s thighs. There was a noticeably glistening patch in the seat of the faded white cotton, and Nora bit her lip, her face burning in embarrassment.

“Still got it,” Emogene murmured.

Her head dropped back to Nora’s breast as her fingers brushed over the wiry curls between Nora’s thighs. Even the gentle touch there had the vault dweller whimpering, and when two fingers slipped down and brushed against the sensitive nub, Nora gasped out Emogene’s name and was rewarded with that mouth fastening around her other nipple. Nora looked down to see that there were lipstick marks around one nipple, and as she started to buck her hips, an image of that lipstick between her thighs had a phantom pleasure echoing in its wake.

Emogene suddenly pressed her up against the wall again, effortlessly and inhumanly strong. One hand reached down and began pulling one of Nora’s boots off, tossing it aside. Nora brought her leg up so Emogene could roll the suit down and off her ankle.

“If you wanna reciprocate after this, get it all off,” Emogene said.

Nora took one look at that black lace and perfect satin and started stripping. Emogene’s laughter as she did so wasn’t mean. It was soft, purring, _excited_, and it was followed by her hitching an arm under Nora’s thigh and lifting her effortlessly against the wall.

“Holy shit,” Nora breathed. “How-”

“Do you want to ask questions, or do you want your reward?” Emogene drawled.

Nora bit her lip. “Please.”

Agile fingers slipped into her as Emogene leaned in to return her mouth to Nora’s breast, her lipstick now fully smeared across Nora’s dark skin as her tongue played with Nora’s nipple. There was a distinctive _wet_ noise when Emogene moved her hand, but those fingers soothed the need between Nora’s thighs with each stroke.

“First time I’ve had another woman in a while,” Emogene purred, nipping up the side of Nora’s breast. “I don’t seem to be too rusty.”

“Nuh-uh,” Nora panted. “God, no, _oh_, you’re…you’re not!”

Emogene _smirked_, and her hand pressed against Nora’s clit, palm grinding against the nub. Nora’s thighs trembled, her body shaking as new waves of pleasure began to rush through her.

“I have a couple rules, if you want to make this a proper _arrangement_.” Emogene tucked Nora’s thigh under her leg, cupping her breast. “First rule is, I’m in charge. You call me ma’am when I ask you to.”

Nora nodded, trembling, as her hands wrapped around Emogene’s shoulders. “O-okay.”

“Rule number two,” Emogene ground her palm hard against Nora’s clit, “if you’re going to shack up with anyone else, make sure they’re clean, I don’t want anything.” She said this in an almost _bored_ way, like she’d done it a hundred times before and was tired of having to say it.

“U-understood,” Nora gasped.

“Third, no getting jealous if you come here and find me with someone else, I share, I can find _something_ for you to do,” Emogene continued. Once again, this sounded like something she had said too many times before.

“N-no worries, used to that,” Nora assured her breathlessly. “H-had…an arrangement like that…b-before the-the Wa-_ahh_!”

Emogene fucked her _faster_, fingers curling against Nora’s walls. “Good. Because if I like a couple other people, I might see if you want to share. Just don’t feel like you have to impress me by saying yes. That bores me.”

Nora’s brow quirked, but she nodded. “Uh-huh!”

“Four,” Emogene paused to nibble at Nora’s neck, “your safeword for anything you don’t want to do is Jack.”

“Mhmm,” Nora squeaked. She could feel herself on the edge now, and her thighs tensed. Emogene seemed to sense it too, giving her clit more attention.

“Fifth,” Emogene chuckled, “fifth, if you _really_ want this, there’s one thing you _have _to say yes to.”

“Which is?” Nora gasped.

Emogene smirked at her. “Ever fucked a ghoul before?”

Nora’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“I’m asking if you’ll consent to having your employer join in.” Emogene’s fingers didn’t stop. They sped up. “I would. Edward and I have been messing around since he turned ghoul. You should see what that skin of his is like.”

Nora came with a sharp cry. She might have whimpered out the word ‘yes!’ but she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that Emogene made a pleased noise, and didn’t stop what she was doing with her fingers as waves of pleasure and relief washed over Nora, and left her slumped against the old wall, panting furiously.

Emogene’s lips pressed against Nora’s neck, and she shivered, overstimulated and sensitive, hips quivering as those fingers stayed buried in her, moving lazily.

“Is that a yes?” Emogene drawled.

Nora nodded. “Y-yes, yes, it is.”

The ghoul was big and broad and Nora couldn’t lie, she’d had a few thoughts about him and his _size_ that maybe hadn’t been as professional as they should have been. But apparently, that didn’t matter to Emogene. Or indeed to Edward.

“Excellent.” Emogene looked towards the door.

Nora’s stomach flipped.

“You can quit hiding out there now, Edward,” Emogene called. “She’s said yes.”

The door swung open, and in stepped the ghoul, his armour and leather jacket missing. Nora immediately crossed her arms over her breasts, swallowing nervously. Her eyes dropped to his crotch, her mind now racing.

“So, I hear you don’t mind my being around,” Edward said.

Nora nodded, biting her lip. “No sir,” she whispered.

Edward nodded. “Emogene told you the rules?”

She nodded again. “Loud and clear.”

“Good.” The ghoul looked at Emogene, who had suddenly lost all that rakish confidence from just a few moments ago. “All right, little girl.” He closed the door. Nora watched him twist the handle, and the clack of it locking was like a gunshot. He turned back to them. “Get your clothes off, and both of you, get on the bed.”

_Oh fuck_, Nora thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deegan joins in. 
> 
> Kinktober 2019 Day Four: Size Difference | Threesome | Biting | Daddy

All the satisfaction from Emogene’s fingers had bled away into arousal as Nora lay back on the bed, watching the gorgeous blonde strip off and reveal that perfect body. No stretch marks, no scars, and a faint few wisps of blonde hair over her mound. Emogene Cabot was perfection, which made the sight of Edward Deegan staring hungrily at her all the more arousing.

Though it did make Nora lift a hand to cover her stretchmarks.

Deegan’s eyes found hers, as if drawn by the movement, and as Emogene sat back on the mattress, he strode over and tucked his fingers into her palm to lift her hand away.

“If you want to stop, say the word, but if you’re sticking around, I suggest not trying to cover up,” he rasped. “Otherwise Genie here will have to tie your hands behind your back.”

_Jesus_. The images that rushed through Nora’s mind had her gasping, and she nodded, swallowing. “I’m…I’m ok,” she assured him. “It’s…just…she’s so…”

A mottled finger pressed against her lips. The rough texture of it had Nora twitching beneath it. She couldn’t stop thinking about that inside her now, and what it would feel like further down.

“Look at me,” he ordered. Nora did so. Those pale eyes stared into her. “You’re never going to be Genie. And Genie’s never going to be you. Genie, you think Nora here is pretty?”

“Absolutely.” Emogene’s voice was all breathy, and Nora looked over to see that oh, those dark eyes were fixed on _her_, not on Edward. The other woman stayed seated, likely waiting for more orders, but she ran her tongue across her lower lip. “You didn’t see her face when I _thanked_ her.”

“Show me,” the ghoul ordered.

Emogene immediately shifted towards Nora, laying down on her side next to her. One arm slipped beneath Nora’s back, her hand curving over a breast, and then Emogene’s lips were on Nora’s neck as the blonde slipped her fingers between Nora’s thighs. The moment that skilled touch stroked over Nora’s clit, Nora found herself wriggling.

“Emogene knows she’s pretty,” Edward said. “Everyone knows Emogene’s pretty. The guys Emogene gets bored and runs off with know Emogene’s pretty, and you sure as hell agreed with me when I asked you. But you’re not Emogene.”

Nora swallowed.

“Don’t get me wrong, having two of Emogene here right now would _change_ things, but then I’d have twice the pain in my ass getting her to come home,” he added. “You, I hired you because you _fix the problems_ I have, like Genie running off every week to try and find a guy who matches up to me. So don’t worry about not being Emogene Cabot, Nora. She’s a misbehaving little girl who needs a firm hand sometimes, and I’m glad you aren’t.”

Edward slowly slipped his finger past Nora’s lips as she rocked her hips against Emogene’s fingers. The ghoul thrust it a few times, just as Emogene bit down on Nora’s neck, and Nora’s teeth clamped around the digits. Oh, _shit_.

“Sorry,” Nora said, muffled around the fingers.

“Don’t worry,” Edward chuckled. “Not the worst pain I’ve ever had.”

Nora relaxed her mouth, and Edward pulled his hand free, admiring the ring of dark lipstick that now surrounded his fingers.

“You any good with that mouth?” the ghoul asked.

Nora briefly remembered the number of faces she’d gotten Nate to make when she’d had the chance to give her husband some attention, and nodded. “Yeah,” she breathed.

Edward cleared his throat. “Try again. ‘Yeah’, what?”

Brows raising, Nora shot Emogene a hopeful look. The other woman simply rubbed her nub a little harder, mouthing the word ‘sir.’

“Yeah, sir,” Nora quickly said. She managed to keep her voice level despite the surge of pleasure Emogene’s fingers sent through her.

“Genie, stop helping our new girl cheat,” Edward chided. “Hands away.”

Nora whined as the blonde pulled her fingers back, and Emogene didn’t seem too pleased either. But when Edward took a few steps back, Emogene seemed to perk up next to her.

“Both of you, kneel,” he ordered, and Nora followed Emogene’s lead as the other woman hurried to obey, kneeling in front of Edward with her hands in her lap. The ghoul seemed pleased, giving them a short nod. “Good. Nora, you can go first. Have a look at what you’re working with. See if you want it.”

Edward simply gestured to his crotch, and Nora’s breath caught. She reached up and undid his flies, tugging the leather pants down. Oh god, he didn’t wear boxers, and when the waistband of his pants was low enough his cock simply popped free. She had to guess that before the war, he was about the same size as Nate had been, before the ghoulification had taken its toll on him. But _god,_ he was still long and thick. He wasn’t soft like a human, but she didn’t think he’d chafe either, and when she looked up at him, licking her lower lip, the ghoul smiled at her.

“You all right?” he asked.

Nora nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Take it slow. Don’t feel like you have to do this all at once,” Edward assured her.

Nora leaned in closer, and dragged her tongue up the length of him. Edward’s responding groan was ragged and breathless, and Emogene made a noise that was part jealousy and part arousal. Nora licked again, then again, each time running the flat of her tongue up and down him. The texture of him was as strange as his finger had been, but he wasn’t rough or abrasive. Slick dripped out of her when she pictured him using it later, and she hoped he would. Even still, damn, she was happy to settle for just doing this for him. He made no motion to move her head or thread her fingers into his hair, letting her get used to the texture of him.

“That’s it,” Edward breathed. “Damn, there’s a good girl. Genie, you too. Never seen you so _quiet_ before. Nora here is a good example.”

Nora threw Emogene a curious look and immediately noticed that the blonde was fixated on the cock currently twitching against Nora’s tongue, and her red lower lip was caught between her teeth as she rested her hands on her lap and waited patiently.

“Yeah, you can touch yourself, good girl for not asking,” Edward added, looking at Emogene. “Nora, you hold off for a second, ok? Genie’s more fun to play with when she’s desperate.”

“Thank you sir,” Emogene gasped, and there was a relief in it that Nora recognised from the times her lovers had done something similar to her back before the War. Had Emogene had the same experience? Maybe one of those clubs Nora had never been to had catered for her, or perhaps all of this experience came from her shacking up with Edward.

“Nora,” the ghoul sounded admonishing, “don’t let your mind wander, little girl. If you want this, then focus.”

“Sorry sir,” Nora mumbled, and then she wrapped her lips around the tip of Edward’s cock and listened to him _growl._ So she bobbed her head, slipping more of him into her mouth as Emogene gasped, and the wet noise of her fingers playing was abruptly and audibly louder.

“Jesus, Nora, you’re determined to make a guy cum, huh?” Deegan teased breathlessly. “Damn, so this is what you can do when you put your mind to it. Good girl. Keep going.”

Nora nearly let her eyes flutter shut as she slipped another inch of him into her mouth, and then she drew back, bobbing her head as hard and fast as she could. He had a strange _tang_ to him and she wondered briefly if it was the radiation. Her tongue swirled around the head next time she got the chance, and the flavour briefly coated her tongue. Interesting.

Emogene’s breathing was laboured on Nora’s right, and Edward’s hand came up, gesturing. The blonde came closer, her fingers never leaving her, and this time Edward’s fingers pressed past Emogene’s lips and began to thrust in and out. A muffled _squeaking_ came from past his hand, and Edward chuckled. The sound made Nora throb.

“You want a turn, Genie?” Edward asked. A muffled noise of desperate assent left the other woman. “All right. Hands away. Nora, off you get.”

Nora obeyed, sliding Edward’s cock out of her mouth, and licked her lips clean, then shifted away to the side to let the other woman have her turn.

Emogene immediately grabbed the ghoul’s hips and went to town. Nora watched as the prim and proper daughter of an old money Boston family from the 19th century looked up at a ghoul, eyes wide open, likely giving Edward that same expression Nate had enjoyed on Nora whenever she’d done this for him. Her tongue ran up the underside of the ghoul’s cock, swirling around the tip. She maintained that eye contact the entire time, even as the first inch, then two, pushed into her mouth, and she started to suck.

“Oh, Genie,” Edward groaned. “Don’t worry about it, Nora. Girl’s had almost three centuries longer than you to perfect this. You- _oh Genie_\- fuck, yes, that’s _it_ little girl-”

Edward gripped the perfect blonde hair with both hands. Heat rushed through Nora’s body at the sight of him fucking Emogene’s mouth, and the whole time, Emogene simply braced her hands on his thighs and moaned softly past the cock between her lips.

“Go ahead and touch, Nora,” Edward groaned.

A sharp spike of embarrassed heat wasn’t enough to stop her from doing as she was told. With a whispered ‘thank you, sir,’ Nora found herself dripping wet as her fingers explored and stroked to the sight of Emogene Cabot’s mouth wrapped around a ghoul’s cock. If either of the other Cabots knew about this, Edward probably wouldn’t be here, or likely even _alive_, but _god_, Nora wasn’t going to rat either of them out, even if they hadn’t invited her to join. And just watching this was a fucking reward in itself. 

Her hips bucked a little as she kept stroking, and Nora tried not to move her hand too fast. This beat the pictures in every dirty mag that had ever been printed. Emogene’s whimpering was musical. The act of sucking Edward’s cock seemed to arouse her, and Nora knew exactly how that felt. Edward’s fingers combed the perfect blonde hair until it was a mess. Emogene moaned in response, and her big brown eyes looked briefly up at Nora. They were hazy, needy, showing off just how much of a desperate mess Emogene was. She hadn’t cum at all when she’d been _thanking_ Nora, and now she had been allowed to touch herself, but hardly long enough to get any relief from it. And maybe all that time she’d been fucking Edward had somehow conditioned her into arousal just from doing this for him.

And there was nothing, Nora noticed, that said her expression was vindictive or competitive. She was just _hazy_, her mind foggy with lust. She gazed at Nora long enough to take in the sight of her, eyes falling to where Nora’s fingers were working her clit. A little whimper left her.

_Does Emogene like this?_ Nora wondered, raising a hand to her breast. Emogene’s brows pushed together, eyes watching, and oh, it seemed that she did. Nora wriggled her hips a little. A moan was her response this time.

_Emogene Cabot likes the sight of me doing this_.

It felt like some kind of weird victory.

“All right, Genie,” Edward breathed, and slowed his hips. “You wanna look at Nora?”

Emogene whimpered out her assent, though when Edward drew his hips back, she clung to his pants like she didn’t want him to go.

“Come on, Genie,” he grunted, and finally slipped himself out of her mouth.

Emogene moaned, and Edward pulled a hankie from his back pocket, wiping the smears of lipstick and saliva from her lips as she gazed up at him with a look of adoration in her eyes. Edward chuckled, and gestured for Nora to kneel next to him. She pulled her hands away with a needy sigh and did so, and then she was moaning as ghoulish fingers rubbed over her scalp and a new warmth rolled over her that only briefly abated the burning arousal between her thighs.

“Genie’s got us both all nice and warmed up, so why don’t you give her a kiss to say thank you?” Edward suggested.

Nora was all over it. Her mouth met Emogene’s and she moaned at the softness of the other woman’s lips, nipping at them as Emogene returned her enthusiasm with a few groans of her own.

“Damn,” Edward whistled. “All right, Nora. Get up on the bed. Genie, you too.”

Nora scrambled to obey, kneeling up on the soft double mattress. Her eyes darted to Emogene to see if she did anything specific, but other than remaining kneeling, Emogene was simply where Edward had told her to be, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling.

“Nora, since it’s your first time, you get to pick,” Edward explained. “What do you want? My cock or my fingers? Or did you want my mouth? Or hell, do you want Emogene to do it?”

Nora’s eyes fell on that thickness hanging between his thighs and her words choked in her throat. “Cock!” she managed to gasp out. Her cheeks burned. God, she’d never actually _said_ that word in a sexual context before and she mentally patted herself on the back for it.

“Yeah?” Edward asked. “You sound a little unsure.”

“Terrible at dirty talk,” she admitted. “The words don’t want to come out.”

Edward nodded. “That’s all right, little girl. All you need to say now is how you wanna take it and whether or not it hurts. Ok?”

It was Nora’s turn to nod. “Can I just…lie here?” she asked softly.

“Course you can,” Edward said. “Let me.”

His hands gripped her hips, and Nora found herself being effortlessly lifted just high enough that he wouldn’t catch her feet when he pushed her down onto the mattress, and then dragged her hips to the edge.

“Genie, give our new girl some attention, why don’t you?” Edward suggested, his voice dropping,

“Yes sir,” Emogene said, and as Edward slotted his hips between Nora’s thighs, the blonde leaned down, wrapping her lips around Nora’s nipple. Edward chose that moment to stroke his cock along Nora’s lower lips, bumping the head against her clit, and Nora _yelped_. The texture of him was just _too much_ against such sensitive skin. She trembled, and instinctively her thighs tried to snap shut.

“You ok, girl?” Edward asked.

Nora nodded. “It feels…”

Edward nodded, and his hands gripped her thighs, running up and down the skin until Nora was wriggling. She felt like she could cum from this alone, Emogene’s mouth on her nipple and Edward’s cock rubbing along her slit.

“Is it good?” he murmured.

“Oh god, _yes_,” Nora moaned.

Edward chuckled, and ground a little harder, a little faster. Nora almost came then and there, but he pulled back, one hand gripping himself. Nora relaxed herself as the tip of him brushed her folds, then found her slit. He thrust forward, just a little. An inch of his cock filled her, and Nora choked on a scream that tried to force its way out of her throat. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt at all. But she fell back against the mattress, arching up to try and coax him into her.

Of course the first few inches of the vaginal canal were the most sensitive, she knew that. But there was a difference between _knowing_ and _experiencing_ it. And the texture of the ghoul cock that pushed a little deeper into her with the next cant of his hips was like a fucking _religious_ experience. All those months, both before and after she’d had Nila, all those months she’d spent without a touch like this and now it was overwhelming her in the best way.

“Holy shit, little girl, you look like you just saw Heaven,” Edward laughed. “Feels good?”

“Yes,” Nora almost cried, “yes, _yes_.”

“Good to know.”

He slid his hips forward a few more inches and Nora had to grip the bed sheets tightly, her whole body shaking. The wet stroke of Emogene’s tongue accompanying this was going to drive her insane. She felt like she was dancing along the edge of orgasm with every bit of him that he packed into her.

“Put your legs around my waist,” Edward ordered gently. Nora did so, locking her ankles just above his ass. “That’s it. Good girl. Almost filled you up. Shit, you feel like you’re about to go.”

Nora nodded, biting her lip. Edward slid a hand between her thighs, thumb brushing over her lower lips to gather some slick from where his cock was buried in her, and a cry escaped Nora’s mouth at the rough brush against her lower lips.

“You ok for me to fuck you?” Edward asked.

“Please,” Nora gasped, “sir,” she added. “Please sir.”

Edward reached down, and Emogene parted her thighs without a word. Her little whimpers and whines buzzed against Nora’s skin as Nora watched that hand slip three fingers straight into Emogene’s slit and slowly spreading her open with them.

“You can touch yourself, Genie,” Edward told her. “But left hand only. Use your right to give Nora some attention.”

Emogene’s fingers were immediately teasing and toying with Nora’s other breast, and Nora _felt_ that swooping in her belly.

“You both ok?”

“Yes sir,” they both gasped, almost in unison.

Edward nodded. “All right then.”

One large hand brace against Nora’s hip to pin her down, the thumb pressing against her clit, and when Edward started to fuck her, Nora about lost the ability to breathe then and there. That rough texture stroked against her walls hard and fast, building up the familiar tension of an oncoming orgasm almost without warning. The thumb that accompanied it, rubbing against her clit, was just as merciless to Nora’s need to _think_, and she cried out, her whole body trembling.

Emogene seemed to be similarly _suffering_ too, her mouth abandoning Nora’s breast to bury itself in the crook of Nora’s neck. The softness of her skin pressed against Nora’s arm, and the movement of her left hand was evident as she stroked herself. The little mewls of pleasure that escaped Emogene’s lips with each thrust of Edward’s fingers were their own aphrodisiac.

“Glad to see you’re having a good first experience with a ghoul,” Edward teased, though his voice was breathless, and held the same ragged edge that it had when Emogene had been lavishing his cock with attention. “But don’t worry, _mmm_, I’m gonna be holding out for a while. Come on, little girl. Come for me.”

A few more strokes of his thumb, those hard grinds against her walls, and Emogene’s clever fingers against her nipple pitched Nora over the edge and she came with a sharp scream. Pleasure wracked her body, and she jerked, heels digging _hard_ into Edward’s back. All she got in response was a rough laugh that made her think Edward was into the pain. And true to his word, there wasn’t even a hint of desperation in the rough canting of his hips. No, Nora realised, as she slowly, _oh so slowly_, came down from her high and shivered against the bedding, Edward Deegan was not going to be done for a while. And if he wasn’t the next to cum, well, Emogene would certainly claim that honour.

Nora felt the scratch of oversensitivity against her skin, but Edward thrust _harder_, moving faster. There was an audible wet noise that she suddenly noticed between her thighs. Her cheeks burned. She’d heard it before, of course, so many times, but it never made it any less embarrassing to realised that she was wet enough to be _dripping_ as Edward’s hips pistoned _faster_, slapping against hers, his thumb still rubbing and stroking at her clit hard enough to have her eyes fluttering shut.

“You almost there, Genie?” Edward murmured.

Emogene whined. “Yes, Daddy!” she gasped.

Nora’s eyes flew open. “I- what, sorry, _what?_” she panted out. “The hell?!”

Edward stopped. Nora’s body cried out in protest at the sudden screeching halt of the stimulation but she overrode it.

“Genie calls me that sometimes,” Edward said. “Don’t think of it as anything different than you calling me sir.”

Nora’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, but, _Daddy…_”

Edward looked at her cautiously. “You want to stop?”

She paused, swallowing, and then looked over at Emogene, who seemed only half conscious, and then back to Edward. “Is it- I don’t- is it ok if she doesn’t- call you that? At least while I’m here?”

Edward looked over at the blonde. Emogene leaned up on one elbow, looking thoughtful. “Just while you’re here?”

“Yeah, you can…you can do whatever when I’m not,” Nora added. “It’s just…I don’t like it.”

The two looked at each other, and nodded. Edward rocked his hips, and Nora panted softly.

“You want a second?” he asked.

Nora shook her head. “More?”

Edward grinned. “Emogene, say sorry to Nora first.”

Emogene smirked, and then cupped Nora’s face and drew her in for a kiss. In a moment, it was broken by a moan, and just as Nora realised that Edward must have started thrusting his fingers again, that relentless fucking resumed between her thighs and it was her turn to cry out.

“That’s it,” Edward breathed. “Good girls, both of you. Nora, why don’t you touch Emogene for me? Emogene, you touch Nora.”

Nora found Emogene’s arm crossing over her own as they obeyed, and the softness of Emogene’s hand compared to Edward’s was a beautiful contrast. She tried not to tense too much and knock Emogene’s fingers away from her, but the ghoul took the opportunity to grip both her hips and use them for leverage. He must have been good at sex even before the bombs fell, but the ravages of the radiation had only done wonders to his skills.

Emogene’s lips were on hers again, and then they were trailing down her throat, sinking into the flesh and pulling a shriek from Nora’s lips. She half wondered how nobody had come running to see what was happening, but when Edward ground his hips upward and hit her sweet spot, Nora stopped caring and cried out again.

Whatever had been interrupted by Nora’s outburst, it was quickly building back up, and whilst Nora wasn’t as immensely wound up as she had been the first time Edward fucked her this evening, she was still amazed at how _quickly_ he could get her close to the edge. Not that Emogene wasn’t helping. Her _noises_ were perfect, and Nora rubbed her fingers harder to pull more of them out. Emogene responded in kind. Nora _wriggled_ helplessly. Her stomach started to swoop. Oh god. _Oh_. Third of the evening, and Edward wasn’t even slowing down. He was a complete beast, and suddenly Nora could understand exactly why Emogene Cabot could never find a man that could hope to _breathe_ in the same calibre as Edward Deegan.

“You getting close again?” Edward breathed. Nora nodded, panting sharply, and one of Edward’s hands wrapped around her breast and stroked that fucking _thumb_ over her nipple. “That’s it, little girl. Genie, sweetheart, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Somehow, Emogene managed to shift around and get Nora’s nipple in her mouth, even as Nora felt her starting to shake beside her.

“That’s it, Genie,” Edward said softly, “c’mon. Cum on my fingers.”

Emogene’s teeth found purchase in Nora’s arm as she _howled_ against Nora’s muscle, and Nora sped her fingers up once more. Edward must have done the same, because Emogene was suddenly squirming against Nora.

“Good girl, don’t fight me, don’t fight my hand,” Edward ordered. “How does it feel?”

“It’s too much, oh my god, _Edward_, Edward please,” Emogene whined. “Fuck D- sir, sir, oh!”

Nora just about heard her bite off from saying _Daddy_ but Emogene’s fingers were working her clit as hard as she could without hurting her now, and Nora was on the edge of her own orgasm again.

“Enjoying yourself?” Edward teased.

“Yes,” Nora gasped. “Sir.”

“You got off pretty lightly,” Edward told her. “Genie took a couple days to really warm up to the ‘sir’ thing. Had to keep edging her until she stopped saying ‘fuck you’ and started saying ‘please’.”

The thought of Emogene being edged was like a coil cinching tight between Nora’s thighs.

“Oh, you gonna come again?” Edward asked, chuckling. “Go on then. Think about Genie tied up to this bed and soaking the sheets as she begged me.”

That did it. Nora cried out again, hips riding Edward’s cock desperately as her orgasm rushed over her. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her back curved upwards, and she was still rubbing at Emogene as her other hand almost ripped up the sheets.

“I think she likes you, Genie,” Edward drawled as Nora collapsed against the mattress. He pulled his fingers out of the blonde and gestured to the floor. “Come on then. Let’s get me finished off and then Nora here is going to give you some attention.”

Emogene scrambled off the bed as Nora recovered, her walls still quaking around Edward’s cock as he slowly stopped thrusting. When he pulled out, she let out a faint mewl of protest, but her limbs were like jelly. Instead, she just watched as Emogene eagerly swallowed down Edward’s length, bobbing her head, letting Edward thrust past her lips again and again, and the _growls_ that the ghoul made filled the room. He clearly hadn’t been too far off his own end, or perhaps Emogene’s oral skills were just _that good_, but it only took him a few minutes before Nora could watch him twitch and fill Emogene’s mouth. She took all of it without spilling a drop.

Edward finally turned back to Nora. “Let’s get you some water,” he suggested, “and then we’re going to have a little talk about bondage.”

Nora’s eyes widened.


End file.
